Pokemon: Guardianes de Legendarios
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Los legendários, seres tan magestuosos y tan poderosos, algunos creeran que no hay rival para estos seres, pero desgraciadamente, la tecnologia Avanza y los dispisitivos de capturas mejoran a tal punto en el que cada vez es mas dificil salir, por eso, algunos legendairios tienen sus llamados "Guardianes" Seres importales como ellso que viviran para protegerlos, quienes seran estos
1. Chapter 1

Estaba corriendo por los largos pasillos de ese "Templo sobre el cielo" como le decía, porque por mucho que le dijeran que era un "Salón" Parecía mas un palacio, por la misma razón de que prefirió llamarlo "Templo", en fin.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llego a una puerta con el símbolo de Arceus y los demás legendarios, la abrió de golpe y se arrodillo inmediatamente.

-Sus altezas, lamento la interrupción, pero los traidores han logrado llegar al Salón del Origen y los malditos de la Liga –dijo bajando la mirada esperando a que respondieran-

Lo que escucho fueron varios gritos de asombro y exclamaciones, mas mensajes de amenazas para los "Intrusos".

De pronto una voz fuerte e imponente hablo.

-¡Silencio! –grito y todos se callaron- Joven Gary, entiendo la gravedad de la situación ¿Puedes decirme que tenían en sus manos? ¿Algo sospechoso en especial?

Ahora el joven que se revelo como Gary, miro al dios creador seriamente. Para que viera que no mentía.

Gary: llevaban una redes electrificadas pero lo raro era que los rayos eran rojos, y unas "Pokebolas negras" Que tenían una estructura como si estuvieran enrolladas –dijo recordando como eran los objetos que tenían-

La mayoría en la "Sala de los tronos" Jadeo, mas específicamente, Celebi, Giratina, y su legendario, Ash.

Celebi: Recuerdo esa esfera, cualquier Pokemon que entre ahí será totalmente transformado en algo malvado y también obedecerá a quien la lanzo sin dudar –dijo estremeciéndose recordando la experiencia sufrida-

Giratina: No reconozco la redes, peros los rayos rojos si son algo que hagan daño de una manera bastante fuerte –dijo también estremeciéndose-

El Mew blanco no dijo nada, sin embargo recordó todo la experiencia.

Arceus también se mantuvo callado, pero la diferencia es que el estaba pensando en que hacer, después de unos minutos finalmente hablo.

Arceus: Joven Gary, vaya a ayudar a sus compañeros, mientras nosotros comenzaremos a hacer el "Castigo para los contaminados" –dijo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos-

Gary, gracias a su entrenamiento, salió rápidamente de su sorpresa y se levanto dando una reverencia.

Gary: Como ordene Lord Arceus –dijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta-

Ash: Padre Arceus ¿No crees que es muy pronto? –dijo un poco nervioso con todos asintiendo con el-

Arceus: -suspira- Desgraciadamente, esto que han hecho los humanos ya es ir muy lejos, así que no hay que perder mas tiempo, hay que eliminar a todos los humanos podridos –dijo seriamente-

Todos en el Salón de los tronos tuvieron que admitir que su Padre tenia razón, así que no pudieran objetar mas, era hora de ponerle fin a la era de la maldita Liga.

Arceus: Bien comiencen a hacer el "Campo del Alma" Y enfoquen todos sus poderes en uno solo para así destruir a todo lo malo –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose y sus hijos hacían lo mismo-

…

Gary corrió por los pasillos rápidamente hacia la salida, hasta que cuando doblo por un camino vio con asombro a su "Querido abuelo" junto con algunos oficiales de la liga, los traidores, Charles Goodshow y Scott.

El gruño, mientras que las "Personas" Que estaban frente a el sonrieron.

Oak: ¡Gary tiempo sin verte! Veo que has estado haciendo muchas cosas muchacho –dijo sonriendo casualmente-

El lo miro fríamente poniendo una mano en su cinturón.

Gary: ¡Cállate maldito! ¿Qué hiciste con Kaichu, Phione y Sky?!

Oak: ¡Oh! ¿Te refieren a ese invaluable Pikachu y esa Shaymin Shiny? –dijo falsamente sorprendido- Pues…-apunto a los traidores-

Gary vio con furia como Dawn, May y Max, sacaban Pokebolas, de esas Pokebolas emanaba el aura de sus compañeros y amigos.

Gary el gruño mas fuerte pero respiro hondo intentando calmarse todo lo posible. Luego los miro seriamente.

Gary: veo que te las arreglaste atrapándolos haciendo trampa, como has hecho toda tu vida –dijo con enojo, al mismo tiempo que se metía bajo la piel de su "abuelo"-

Oak: ¡Bien basta de juegos! ¿Dónde están los legendarios?! –dijo sacando su mascara de "inocente"-

En respuesta Gary sonrió burlonamente.

Gary: Como si te lo fuera a decir, no permitiré que captures a mis amigos y familia –dijo y saco una Pokebola de su cinturón-

Oak: Conque así lo quieres ¿Eh? Yo pensaba perdonarte y darte ese titulo de Profesor que tanto deseabas –dijo intentando que Gary seda pero solo se gano una mirada de furia-

Gary: ¡Ya no necesito ese absurdo titulo! ¡Ahora tengo algo mucho mas importante! –dijo preparándose para liberar a su Pokemon-

Oak: ¿Y que seria eso? –dijo con calma esperando a que comenzara el combate-

Gary: ¡Una familia que proteger verdadera! –dijo y libero a su Pokemon-

Todos miraron sin basilar al Pokemon en frente de ellos, sin embargo estaban un poco sorprendidos de lo grande que era.

Gary: ¿Recuerdas a este Pokemon? Deberías, después de todo es al Pokemon que capturaste para obligarme a traicionar a Ash –dijo con veneno goteando de su voz y su Pokemon tomaba posición de ataque-

Oak: Pudimos vencer a los Guardianes de Legendarios, ¿Enserio crees que ese Blastoise nos vencerá? –dijo con burla mientras los traidores liberaban a sus propios Pokemon-

Gary: ¡Oh! Creo que te olvidas de algo –sonrió con orgullo- Yo también soy un Guardian


	2. Chapter 2

Batalla había comenzado, los traidores y los oficiales de la liga lanzaron a sus Pokemon para enfrentar al descomunal Blastoise frente ellos.

Todos se estaban mirando fijamente esperando a que alguien ataque, pero como los traidores no tenían paciencia, comenzaron a atacar.

Dawn: Piplup remolino! –grito a su abridor-

El pequeño pingüino comenzó a hacer un remolino de su pico y lo lanzo hacia el Pokemon gigante.

Gary: ¡Cañón hidráulico!

Su fiel Pokemon inmediatamente apunto sus cañones al infame remolino, sin esperar un segundo libero un torrente de agua capaz de matar a alguien, rompiendo el remolino y también dejando inconsciente a Piplup.

Dawn se sorprendió de sobremanera de que su abridor cayera de un solo golpe, rápidamente lo devolvió sin decir nada.

Gary: ya les dije, ustedes no avanzarán mas –dijo seriamente-

…

La lucha siguió ferozmente, uno a uno los Pokemon iban cayendo por los ataques de Blastoise, ese Pokemon era ridículamente poderoso, lo cual puso realmente nerviosos a todos los de la Liga.

Gary: ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se rendirán? –dijo sabiendo muy bien cual seria la respuesta, solo que no quería causar mas daño del necesario-

Oak: ¡Nunca! –grito e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Dawn, May y Max y ellos asintieron con la cabeza-

Sacaron una Pokebolas negras y sonrieron confiados, Gary sabia muy bien lo que tramaban pero sonrió sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Max: ¡Dudo que puedas vencer a estos! –dijo y lanzo la Pokebola negra seguido de las chicas-

De esas Pokebolas, salieron los compañeros y amigos de Gary, además de ser los otros Guardianes, pensaron que se rompería al verlos pero la sonrisa que tenia los confundio.

May: ¿Por qué sonríes? ¡Tenemos ventaja sobre ti! –grito un poco exasperada de que no estuviera roto o algo-

Gary: Tal vez deberías mirar bien a "Tus Pokemon" –dijo haciendo comillas-

Todos los de la liga voltearon a mirar a los otros tres Guardianes y decir que estaban asustados era una subestimación.

Ellos estaban mirándolos furiosos. Con ganas de tener su sangre en patas y aletas.

El primero en hablar fue un ser amarillo con patas blancas y los dedos azules, tenia orejas parecidas a alas cerradas también blancas y una cola de Raichu blanca. El era Kaichu.

Kaichu: Humanos inútiles –gruño- ¿Acaso no saben que los Guardianes tienen una protección para que solo obedezcan a sus dioses?

El siguiente en hablar fue un Phione.

Phione: Además de intentar usarnos contra nuestro compañero mas joven, que despreciable –dijo mirando a todos con dagas-

En ultimo en hablar fue una Shaymin Shiny en forma Sky, es obvio el nombre.

Sky: Por esto, los mandaremos a volar –gruño mientras comenzaba a levitar-

Todos los Guardianes comenzaron a cargar sus ataques, ni permitiendo que los malditos de la Liga hablaran, los atacaron con todo.

Al final todos quedaron inconscientes y con heridas graves a decir verdad el único semi consiente era el Profesor Oak.

Gary se acerco amenazante a su antiguo abuelo y lo agarro levantándolo por el cuello.

Gary: Por mucho que me gustaría matarte en este momento, quiero saber una cosa –dijo y sus ojos brillaron amenazantes- ¿Cómo lograron entrar al Salón del Origen?

Oak: Glup –trago pesado- L-Logramos separar el Gen Legendario del ADN de Mew, y todos nos lo inyectamos –dijo y Gary lo tiro al suelo pateándolo-

Gary: eres un maldito –siseo- Sky ya lo oíste, hay que avisar a los legendarios no podemos dejar que ese Gen sea encontrado por alguien mas –dijo quitando la vista del despreciable anciano y mirando a su compañera de tipo vuelo y planta-

Sin que se diera cuenta mientras Sky se iba a avisar a los legendarios del problema, Oak saco un botón de su bolsillo y lo apretó, todos comenzaron a tele transportarse en una luz roja, Gary y los demás se dieron cuenta de eso e intentaron evitar que Oak escapara pero este antes de desaparecer dijo…

Oak: esto no es lo ultimo que hare, volveré –dijo y desapareció-

Gary: -gruño- ¡Ese maldito lo voy a matar! –gruño pero Kaichu le golpeo la pierna para llamar su atención- ¿!Que!?

Kaichu: se que estas enojado pero hacerlo no mejorara nada, tenemos que esperar a que los legendarios nos digan que hacer –dijo y Gary suspiro sabiendo que tenia razón-

Gary: de acuerdo, pero espero que me permitan mandarlo al infierno –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la "Sala de los tronos" seguido de los demás-

Cuando llegaron vieron a los legendarios y se arrodillaron en señal de disculpa por su fracaso.

Arceus: -suspira- No hay problema Guardianes, no estamos decepcionados, Sky ya nos explico todo el problema, hasta conseguir ese Gen tendremos que esperar a realizar el plan –dijo seriamente-

Todos asintieron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

Arceus: ahora este es el plan, los legendarios nos quedaremos hasta nuevo aviso en el Salón del Origen –muchos gimieron en respuesta- En cuanto a los Guardianes, ustedes tendrán que buscar donde se encuentra el Gen, claro si sus legendarios están de acuerdo y ustedes mismos

-Estamos de acuerdo –respondieron inmediatamente los guardianes-

Manaphy: -suspira- Si Phione esta dispuesta, estoy de acuerdo

Shaymin: lo mismo para mi –también dando un suspiro-

Todos miraron a Ash.

Ash: -suspira- Si ustedes están de acuerdo yo también

Sus Guardianes sonrieron por un breve momento hasta que volvieron a ponerse serios mirando a Arceus, quien había vuelto a hablar.

Arceus: Bien ya que todo esta hecho, Gary y Kaichu, irán por Kanto, Phione y Sky por Sinno, luego de que terminen con esas regiones vendrán al Salón del Origen para ver en donde irán después –dijo seriamente y todos asintieron en respuesta-

-Como ordenes Lord Arceus –dijeron dando una reverencia y salieron de la habitación-

Todos suspiraron al ver que los Guardianes se marchaban.

Lugia: ¿Seguro de esto Arceus? –dijo un poco insegura-

Arceus: -suspira- A mi tampoco me gusta tener que enviarlos para buscar el Gen, pero a nosotros nos capturarían enseguida y eso seria un problema –dijo y todos no pudieron negar eso-

Todos solo podían esperar que los Guardianes salieran ilesos.


End file.
